The Weekenders!
by Randomly Randomly
Summary: Chapter 2 is up!Tsuzuki & Terazuma disturbed Watari enjoying his pool,even disturbed...why is Tatsumi in a girl's dress...?Bothered Hisoka playing basketball, and Wakaba too...What will the others react?Who'll be on Tsu's side?What about Tera's side?
1. The Challenge And The Chaos...

**__**

Disclaimer – Nope, I don't own a thing. Yami No Matsuei is eternally Matsushita-Sensei's property and not mine. Slam Dunk is Takehiko-Sensei's property and absolutely not mine. 

Author's Message – Okay, there are some from my point of view and also from Tsuzuki's. That's why I added those tiny stars… Hopefully you won't get mixed up… Sankyuu =^-^=

__

The Weekenders – The Challenge And The Chaos…

Hey minna, Tsuzuki Asato here! I'm in a game store called 'Yaoi Fun Fun Fun' right now. Yaoi… I'm still wondering what it means... I'm just a 12-year old boy anywayz... But that doesn't mean I'm all stupid, I know everything if you know what I mean!... Except for that yaoi thing...

Welp, I'm here with that loud-scary-beast named Terazuma. Usually Hisoka, Tatsumi, and Watari always hang our Saturdays together but today's different cause you see, last Saturday, when the 5 of us were playing snooker in this same store, two annoying 12-year old kids were insulting the way Terazuma and I played the pool game. Ofcourse I was irritated but luckily Watari was there, telling me to calm down. Tatsumi was giving his icy glare at the two kids. Hisoka was in his own world, ignoring things as always. Terazuma was out of his control... He burst out saying "How dare you insult my way of playing this game!" Watari tried to calm him down but it was too late when he said something that made the situation got worst "Tsuzuki and I will beat you like hell! Meet us here next Saturday, 5 p.m.!" 

I had no other choice really since Terazuma added my name... Actually, I was glad that Terazuma challenged them so I could get my revenge aswell! Hisoka, Tatsumi, and Watari advised me not to go... They just don't understand! More than ten kids were there when that incident happened, and I bet all of them wouldn't want to miss the fight. If I don't appear, they might think I'm a coward... or worse, a sad loser... Wakaba tried to convince Terazuma that challenging them wouldn't do any good, but ofcourse he refuses to listen, he's the most stubborn kid I've ever met by the way! 

(Afura: Are you sure it's not you yourself, Tsuzuki...?)

(Tsuzuki: ...Hidoi naa...)

I guess they were angry since Terazuma and I ignored what they told us about forgetting the fight... So here I am now with Terazuma... And just as I thought, those kids from last week were all here. Man... What if we lose...? Surely, we'll be drowned by embarrassment... Ahh, those 2 kids are here finally!

**********

Terazuma gave his cold stare at the two kids. One of them was loud, and bossy. He had red hair and was wearing a brown Kogepan cap. The other one has black hair and beautiful blue eyes. The two of them walk slowly towards Tsuzuki and Terazuma. The red headed boy was smirking, while the other just stared back at Terazuma with his deep blue eyes.

"Finally… I thought you were too chicken to come actually." Terazuma broke the silence. Tsuzuki gave out a sigh. He really doesn't like to end up in fights, like those punching and kicking stuffs, but the way Terazuma was handling things might make Tsuzuki's fear come true...

"Hahh!" The red headed boy crossed him arms. "A tensai like me ain't a wussy!" His blue eyed friend sighed aswell when he suddenly gave out a loud 'Nyahaha' laugh... And so the game started. 

**********

I have to admit... Those two kids weren't bad at all... They were really good... I bet they even play good in basketball since they're quite tall even though our ages are the same. Both Terazuma and I were hot too... But Terazuma was about to ruin everything...

You see, when your competitors are talented, you know better than to show-off cause if you lose, you'll get a full 100% embarrassment. Well, guess who was the cursed person who didn't know anything about consequences and being humiliated? You'll find out...

It was Terazuma's turn. I said to him "Hit the 18 ball over there. You'll get the two balls in if you do so!" Our two rivals were looking a bit worried. I was sure by then that victory was in our hands... Right after that, Terazuma said something that he shouldn't…

"Hah! For me that's nothing! I can hit the 18 ball at the corner there, and then bounces at that lamp then to that chair and back to the pool table and hit the 2 ball and victory will be mine! …Ours I mean…" 

"Whooaaa~~~" Was the response from everyone. They were amazed by Terazuma's words and can't wait to see him play. The two kids were amazed aswell, even me…

"Hah! Indeed shock right? I bet you both must be in terror now right? Well, serves you right for making fun of me that day! In your faces!"

Ten seconds later...

"Nyahahahaha! In your OWN very face!" Pointing at Terazuma, the red headed boy broke in laughter again, as he and his pair won the game. 

The audience was laughing too, laughing at us. One of them said loudly "WAHAHA! THAT IDIOT! SAYING THAT HE CAN HIT THE BALL TO THOSE DIFFERENT SPOTS! BUT HE MANAGED TO HIT IT OUT FROM THE TABLE AND ROLLED DOWN ON THE FLOOR! WHAT A SAD SHOW-OFF! WAHAHAHA!"

See what I meant?! A total humiliation! Okay so maybe it doesn't matter if you show-off even though your competitors are good but it matters if you're bad in the game you're playing... So trying to show-off when you're not really good in playing any certain game can bring extreme chaos... 

So everyone was laughing at us. One of the audiences handed the red headed boy a gold cup. I guess he and his friends made the cup just for fun... The red headed boy then flung his arm around the blue eyed boy's shoulders, while his other arm flew high in the air, waving the gold cup as he continue on laughing.

**********

Irritated Terazuma crossed his arms after he threw his pool stick hard on the table "Hmph! That's not even a REAL gold cup. It's just a stupid can painted in yellow---!" 

"Halt! Did I hear a complain from a loser?" The red headed boy pointed out, grinning widely, while the other just held a tiny smile and a slight blush because of the arm around his shoulders was bringing them both closer. "Nyahahaha! C'mon kitsune! Let's go to my place and celebrate our victory!" said the red headed boy as he gave a wink, making the blue eyed boy blush in pink even more "Do'aho… Let's go Hana"

Terazuma stared at the two boys, as they both exited through the door, leaving Tsuzuki and Terazuma humiliated by laughters from the audience. After they were out of sight, the audience left the store aswell, still laughing I assure you… Now in the store were just Tsuzuki and Terazuma… 

Terazuma sighed. His left hand reached his head, scratching it "Hey Tsuzuki… Do you think those two idiots look like they have something going on…? Blushing and winking… Such idiots…" 

"YOU'RE THE IDIOT, IDIOT! If you didn't try showing off just now we wouldn't get humiliated!"

"Wha---?!" 

"You heard me! Everything might have been fine if you had zipped your mouth!" 

Terazuma's blood temperature was getting high again. Well, both of them I guess since they were clenching their fists tight… Eyes written the word 'ANGER' as they glare at each other, and there it was, sparks of lightening…

"At least what I said just now proves how absolutely brave I am! Unlike you! You…YOU WIMP!"

And BAMM! Tsuzuki's eyes went wide, full with shock and disbelief. The word 'wimp' echoed in his head. Even though they both normally fight with each other but never even once Terazuma used the word 'wimp' until this very day. And Tsuzuki isn't the type who'll set Terazuma free when that word is used on him. Yes Terazuma, his friend yet his rival aswell. But if it came from Tatsumi or Hisoka, he'll just go on crying like a puppy, but not to Terazuma… 

Tsuzuki snapped back to reality. His eyes that showed a little sadness looked deeply into Terazuma's eyes and finally said "Well… This wimp is through of being your friend…" 

Terazuma just stood in silence as he watched Tsuzuki walking towards the door but before he could exit himself, he stepped on the 18 ball and tripped hard on the floor… Terazuma formed a cute sweat on his head… Okay, so maybe our Tsuzuki isn't really good in doing dramatic exits…

**__**

Tsuzuku~

Gomen gomen… I added some parts for Hanamichi and Rukawa… I just can't resist those two! They're only in this chapter though… I'm so sorry if there's any misspelling, wrong grammar… Gomen for my bad English! Flame me if you must. I shall learn from my mistakes… This is my very first fic so onegai, please go easy on me…Sankyuu~

Tsuzuki: **sobs sobs** Hidoi… Afura-Chan hidoi…

Afura: Hah… What now…?…

Tsuzuki: You made me fell flat on the floor… **sobs sobs** My face still hurts…

Afura: Maa… It'll recover soon… Here, have a cookie~ **smiles innocently**

Tsuzuki: Yaaaaaa~n! **heart heart** Sankyuu! **bounces around**

Afura: Pheww… Easier than I thought…


	2. Disturbing The Floating Watari...

**__**

Disclaimer – Nope, na-da, kaputs, nothing! Yami No Matsuei doesn't belong to me but the one and only Matsushita-Sensei! My fearless sensei! Hurrah hurrah!

Author's Message – Here's my fic about the shinigamis when they were little kids… I can't say that my English is good so if there's any grammar error, misspelling… I'm terribly sorry! Okay, there are some from my point of view and also from Tsuzuki's. That's why I added those tiny stars… Hopefully you won't get mixed up… Sankyuu~

The Weekenders! 

Part 02 – Disturbing The Floating Watari

Hey minna! It's me again, Tsuzuki Asato, or the so-called 'wimp'... As you all know, yesterday Terazuma and I had a fight. Even though we both normally do that but yesterday's was totally different. He crossed the limit line… 

So here I am bored in this house of mine. To-san went out, he said he had business to deal with at his office, Ka-san is down stairs, cleaning the house perhaps… 

Man, I'm really bored… Come to think of it, I wonder what Terazuma is doing right now… I bet he's going to Hisoka's, Tatsumi's, Watari's, even Wakaba's house today to tell them about our fight and persuade them not to be friends with me, saying 'Tsuzuki's evil I tell you, EVIL!' 

Ukk… Shoot! I better get to their houses before he does!… Nahhh… Don't think that Terazuma would do that… He's not that kind of person… He's the I'm-On-My-Own type you know…Damn! Must get Terazuma out of my head! Got to get out from this house too… My 'boredness' is about to rise… Maybe I should visit Watari… He has the most amazing swimming pool ever at his house!

*********

Tsuzuki hums a song as he walked on that beautiful Sunday morning, heading towards Watari's house. He stepped in to the gate and his eyes widened when he saw Terazuma was standing next to Watari's pool, while Watari was enjoying himself on his air-plastic-chair, floating on the water.

"So you see, Tsuzuki is evil I tell you, EVIL!" 

"Aww c'mon Terazuma! It's so silly to have a fight like this!" explained Watari as he twitched twice on his favourite orange coloured chair.

Tsuzuki quickly ran towards Terazuma, pointing a finger at him "I knew it! Trying to persuade my own friends aren't you?!"

"Tsuzuki?!" Both Watari and Terazuma were shocked to see the purple-eyed boy. 

Tsuzuki turned to face the floating Watari "Watari! He's the evil one! You believe me right…?" He gave his infamous bubble-eyes as he turned in to his cute puppy-form.

"Well I think---"

"What?! Believe you?! You've got to be kidding me!" Terazuma cut-in before Watari could finish his sentence. "Watari! He blamed me yesterday because of his jealousy towards my bravery!" Terazuma continues on.

"You guys---"

"N-NANI?! Bravery?! All you did was making a fool out of yourself and mostly, out of me!" Tsuzuki protested, ignoring Watari's uncompleted sentence. 

Tsuzuki and Terazuma began babbling again, leaving Watari annoyed and irritated "Hello---" Watari began but was cut-in again by Tsuzuki. "Fine…"

"Hah?" Both Watari and Terazuma said but Tsuzuki ignored them as he began to turn his back, walking towards the main gate of Watari's house. He stopped his steps and said coolly "I'll find my own true friends" He continued to walk again and tripped on the wet floor, making a loud THUMP. Both Watari and Terazuma formed little sweats.

Tsuzuki: You… You hate me that much?! *cries*****

Afura: Ofcourse not! I just… like to torture you… *grins*

Muraki: Like me *smiles innocently*

Tsuzuki: Who's asking you?!!"

Tsuzuki got up as he drenched his a bit wet blue shirt. He was out of sight a few seconds later, leaving the two blurred kids. Then Terazuma snapped "Masaka?! He's going to the others' houses! I bet he's going to Tatsumi's house first! Got to head there before he does!" So Terazuma ran out quickly, leaving the blond boy without saying 'good-bye' or even 'ja ne' or even 'bye bye' or even…

Terazuma: Arghh! I get your point!

Afura: Suman…

"Alright… Bye you guys… Thanks for coming…" Watari's sweats drop.

**********

I can't believe Watari is on that annoying monster's side! Well fine! Tatsumi will surely be on my side! Hisoka too! …Should I go to Wakaba aswell…? Hmph! Why shouldn't I?! I'll go to them, they'll understand…

So here I am, walking to Tatsumi's house. I'm not sure if he's there or not… Hmm, is he still upset cause I didn't listen to him about not attending that snooker fight with the two tall kids yesterday…? I hope not… I really need him right now…

**__**

Tsuzuku~

Muraki: So my Tsuzuki-San is going to him first?

Tatsumi: That's right. Me. *glares at Muraki*

Afura: Yup, then to Hisoka. After that would be Wakaba.

Muraki: What about me?

Tatsumi: What about you…? *still glaring*

Afura: Yare yare… *sweat drops*


End file.
